cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gunsmoke (1955 series)
Gunsmoke (TV series; 1955 - 1975) Male Deaths *Claude Akins (Episode 3.24 The Cabin) *Jack Albertson (Episode 15.4 Danny) *James Anderson (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) * Richard Anderson (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca) * Val Avery (Episode 15.6 A Man Called "Smith") * Eric Braeden (Episode 16.19 Jaekel, Episode 17.14 Gold Train: Bullet) * Charles Bronson (Episode 1.28 The Killer) * Gary Busey (Episode 20.22 The Busters) *Sebastian Cabot (Episode 1.10 The Queue) * John Carradine (Episode 1.13 Reed Survives) * Jeff Corey (Episode 14.22 The Night Riders) * Ken Curtis * Jorja Curtright * Royal Dano (Episode 10.2 Crooked Mile, Episode 13.5 Vengeance part 2, Episode 15.2 Stryker) * Jim Davis (Episode 12.4 The Mission, Episode 16.20 Murdoch) * Bruce Dern (Episode 11.11 South Wind, Episode 11.4 ten Little Indians, Episode 12.3 The Jailer, Episode 14.21 Long Night) * Jack Elam (Episode 11.3 Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood, Episode 11.9 Malachi, Episode 11.30 My Father My Son) * Steve Forrest (Episode 14.17 Mannon) * Eduard Franz (Episode 1.23 Indian Scout, Episode 20.10 In Performance of Duty) * Victor French (Episode 12.16 Saturday Night. Episode 13.5 Vengeance Part 2. Episode 14.6 O'Quillan Episode 20.9 Tarnished Badge) * Leo Gordon (Episode 1.26 Hack Prine) * Sid Haig (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop) * Bill Hart (I) * Vinton Hayworth * Earl Holliman (Episode 15.6 A Man called Smith) * Dennis Hopper (Episode 10.18 One Killer on Ice) * Arthur Hunnicutt (Episode 16.21 Cleavus) * John Ireland (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop) * Clifton James (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) * Russell Johnson (Episode 2.21 Bloody Hands, Episode 14.21 Long Night) * L.Q. Jones (Episode 14.24 The Good Samaritans, Episode 17.18 Tara) * DeForest Kelley * George Kennedy (Episode 7.34 The Boys, Episode 9.33 The Warden) * Martin Landau (Episode 4.2 The Patsy, Episode 12.2 The Goldtakers) * Geoffrey Lewis (Episode 18.13 Hostage!) * Robert F. Lyons * Gerald McRaney (Episode 20.20 Hard Labor) * Leslie Nielsen (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) * Nick Nolte (Episode 20.9 The Tarnished Badge) * James Nusser (Episode 1.28 The Killer) * Warren Oates (Episode 10.20 Circus Trick, Episode 12.4 The Mission, Episode 13.1 The Wreckers) * Carroll O'Connor (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) * Andrew Prine (Episode 9.5 Easy Come) *Dack Rambo (Episode 16.11 The Witness) *Joseph Ruskin (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop) *John Russell (Episode 20.7 Iron Men) * Gregory Sierra (Episode 19.2 Women for sale) * John Saxon (Episode 13.9 The Pillagers) * James Stacy * Harry Dean Stanton (Episode 3.24 The Cabin, Episode 6.20 Love is Thy Neighbor, Episode 7.34 The Boys, Episode 13.14 Johnny Cross) * Harold J. Stone (Episode 10.36 He who Steals) * Michael Strong (Episode 12.1 Snap Decision) * Vic Tayback (Episode 16.19 Jaekel) * Buck Taylor * Lee Van Cleef (Episode 10.30 The Pariah) * Robert Vaughn (Episode 1.27 Cooter) * Peter Whitney (Episode 1.9 The Hunter) * Morgan Woodward Female Deaths *Kathy Adams (Episode 1.5 Opie Tater) * Lola Albright (Episode 1.13 Reed Survives) * Allison Ames (Episode 9.22 The Kite) * Kathleen Cody (Episode 19.2 Women for Sale part 2) * Mariam Colon (Episode 16.1 Chato) * Kim Darby (Episode 13.5 Vengeance part 2) * Bette Davis (Episode 12.3 The Jailer) * Sharon Farrell (Episode 8.29 With a Smile) *Constance Ford (Episode 2.13 Poor Pearl) * Beverly Garland (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) * Jan Harrison (Episode 4.2 The Patsy) * Gloria Marshall * Elizabeth MacRae (Episode 7.20 Half Straight) * Vera Miles (Episode 16.4 Sam McTavish) * Katharine Ross (Episode 10.2 Crooked Mile) * Julie Van Zandt (Episode 2.18 Kick Me) Category:TV Series Category:1955 TV series debuts Category:1975 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Western